Hurricane
by PAULA FOREVER
Summary: O que aconteceria se Hive tivesse salvado Daisy de Malick no episódio 3x15 "Spacetime".
_" Milhares de anos atrás, um Desumanos nasceu neste planeta que estava destinado a governá-lo, tão poderoso, tão temível que os outros tinham sido consumidas pelo medo, e assim eles banido da Terra, enviou-o através do portal para um planeta distante . HYDRA foi fundada com o único propósito de engenharia seu retorno._ "

 **Gideon Malick**

 **POV Skye/Daisy**

Aquele dia não estava indo bem. Primeiro descubro que alguém vai morrer e de acordo com a visão eu devo salvá-lo, mas não vou conseguir, depois descubro que Grant Ward está vivo ou pelo menos o seu corpo. Agora eu estou lutando pela minha vida e Gideon Malick não está brincando.

"Parece-me que esse é o fim... Meu fim. Afinal a visão que eu vi previa a minha morte e não de outra pessoa." Pensei tristemente.

Malick tenta me atacar de novo e tento me defender com meus poderes, mas estou fraca demais para usá-los. Ele usa a vantagem e tenta me sufocar, mas é impedido por alguém, não consigo ver direito quem era. Mas parece que era... Ward? Não consigo ter certeza e sou engolida pela escuridão.

* * *

"Senhor o avião já está pronto para ir. Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

"Não me questione, isso é para o bem maior e Giyera, eu quero que você livre do corpo, ou melhor, eu cuidarei dele. Afinal Malick honrou a Hydra até o final."

"E quanto à garota?" pede Giyera.

"Avise-me quando ela acordar. Eu a quero intacta para a viagem." Hive diz ao sair da sala.

Giyera não entende o que Hive quer com a garota. Ele impediu que a Shield a encontrasse, nada justificava tanto trabalho para um desumano mesmo que ela era uma aquisição muito boa para o exército de Hidra.

 **POV SKYE/Daisy**

Abro os olhos e não reconheço o lugar, tento me levantar, mas percebo que me acorrentaram na cadeira. Suspiro para acalmar minha respiração e tento não entrar em pânico. Quando vou usar meus poderes...

"Isso não vai funcionar." Diz uma voz gelada, olho e vejo que ele está num canto escuro da sala e realmente parece o Ward. "Relaxe, estamos numa viagem para sua nova morada." Sorriu.

"Como assim nova morada?" Começo a hiperventilar e tentando soltar das minhas amarras, percebendo que é inútil e a situação piora quando vejo que estou num avião viajando sabe Deus para onde.

"Skye" Ele falou afetuosamente, chamando minha atenção. "Ou melhor, Daisy, sabia que esse receptáculo gostava muito de você? Provavelmente já sabe. Vocês eram bem próximos." Fala para si mesmo." No momento que acordei nesse corpo a primeira coisa que queria era te matar por causar distrações. "Ele" tinha muitos pensamentos seus alguns agradáveis, românticos e até violentos, mas olhando os recentes acontecimentos pensei - Porque não transformar essas distrações em algo útil?"

"E com isso você assume que eu vou entrar para seu grupinho de adoradores?" Respondo sarcasticamente. "Por que se for, você não me conhece. Prefiro me jogar do avião a ter algum vínculo que você."

Ele senta numa poltrona próxima e parece refletir por alguns segundos. Logo após isso com um clique dos dedos desfaz as corrente que me prendia. Aproveito a oportunidade para tentar sair de lá, mas sou agarrada pelo pescoço. Ele me empurra até uma parede e me olha fixamente com seu olhar de puro ódio.

"Daisy você ainda não entende a oportunidade que está tendo, mas logo perceberá que está no lugar certo. Somos deuses, fomos criados para comandar a humanidade, esses seres inferiores nunca entenderão que são indignos de nossa presença." Ela fala e seus olhos escurecem." Talvez você pense que eu ainda sou Ward, não negarei isso, pois sou Will Daniels, Grant Ward, Nathaniel e todos que se sacrificaram para uma causa maior. Mas não nego minha identidade e missão. Sou Hive ou Alfeus e vou governar a Terra, buscarei todos os nossos semelhantes e criaremos uma nova raça toda desumana."

Eu rolo os olhos "Para mim isso ainda é o discurso normal da Hydra. Obrigada por tentar me convencer de suas ideologias mas sempre serei leal a Shield" Eu piso no seu pé com força mas sou interrompida com um beijo seu.

Tanto tempo que eu não era beijada por Grant, sentia saudade desses lábios, espera um pouco... Não é Ward é só um louco. Com essa constatação tento me desvencilhar e ele interrompe o momento com um olhar vitorioso.

"Daisy para você isso é um momento romântico, mas para mim é só uma amostra de poder. Você percebe que estamos agraciados pela natureza e por ter esse dom somos tratados como aberrações, você acredita que sua lealdade a Shield vai te salvar quando cometer um erro? Será se todos de sua equipe não têm medo de você?" Eu sentia como se ele estivesse lendo a minha alma e isso me deixava desesperada. "Quando essa guerra acabar seremos vitoriosos e eu serei o seu Deus mas para isso preciso de uma rainha e que pessoa melhor indicada do que você. Uma criança que sofreu em seus lares adotivos só para crescer e descobrir que seus pais tem uma ideia de mundo diferente de você?" Enfatiza. "Daisy, não existe vilões nesse mundo e sim pessoa que apresenta pontos de vista diferente e sua mãe compartilhava o mesmo ponto de vista meu. Agora é sua vez de honrar a memória de sua mãe."

Eu olhava incrédula, não queria mais ouvir tamanha maluquice. Hive me ignora e continua, agora parecendo decepcionado "Eu sei que você agora ainda não entende meus planos. Não te forçarei, pois acredito que quando todos tiverem escolhido seus lados você vai vir para mim." Ele diz isso e me dá um beijo de despedida.

"Até logo Daisy!" Ele coloca as mãos na minha cabeça, sinto uma pressão se formando e desmaio.

* * *

Acordo para dar de cara com Simmons muito preocupada.

"Daisy, onde você estava, vasculhamos todo o prédio e não te encontramos, tentamos entrar em contato mas seu comunicador não respondia, foi só agora que eu e Fitz retornamos e você se encontrava desmaiada. Queremos saber o que aconteceu!" Ela diz nervosamente

"Calma Simmons, eu acho que alguém me nocauteou." A bioquímica ficou desconfiada mas deixou para lá e saiu do quarto.

Não sei por que não disse a verdade, parece que bem lá no fundo eu queria que esse fosse um segredo...por enquanto.

Afinal nunca sabemos onde as lealdades se encontram e tenho a certeza de que logo verei Ward... Ou melhor Hive". Sorri tocando os meus lábios. "A pergunta a ser respondida é: Em qual lado estarei nesse encontro? Só o tempo dirá...

 **FIM!**


End file.
